


More than Words (Fluff Version)

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo finds that sometimes it takes more than words to console Seunghoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Words (Fluff Version)

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, my newest fic was supposed to be my very very late smutty Seunghoon birthday fic, but PMS and stress about school made me write this instead.

Jinwoo's whole body clenched when he heard the thunderous sound of Winner's front door slamming shut.  The mat-hyung sighed deeply as he muttered the most probable suspect's name, "Seunghoonie..."

In all honesty, Jinwoo figured this would happen when he got word from the managers that only Taehyun, Mino, and Seungyoon were offered variety activities so far.  Hell, there was a reason he was told first that only their dongsaengs were invited to JTBC's  _Sugarmen_  despite the younger's numerous lovecalls to Yoo Jaesuk; someone had to calm Seunghoon down over yet another disappointment, another rejection.  The managers often joked that Jinwoo was their lion tamer because, for whatever reason, he seemed to have the magic touch that eased the formerly known dancer, now coined Winner's "performer," back from the ledge.

 The pounding of Seunghoon's resentful footsteps drew closer as the man made his way into his bedroom.  Jinwoo braced himself for impact as his dongsaeng slammed his way into his room.  That didn't stop how his body jolted when the door closed with deafening bang, however.  He waited for a few moments, hoping that Seunghoon's anger would settle enough for him to soothe some of the younger's angst.  When he couldn't hear muffled cursing or the muted sound of Seunghoon flinging things around his room anymore, Jinwoo left his own and went to tame his lion.

Seunghoon flopped onto his bed and kicked off the shoes he had forgotten to take off in his enraged haze.  He reveled slightly in the harsh sound of the rubber toe of his black low tops colliding with his bedroom door; sarcastic, biting humor could only rid so much discontent.  He sat up to remove his navy and white striped cardigan when he heard a gentle, rhythmic knock coming from the other side of the door.  Seunghoon rolled his eyes and barked, "What?!"

Guilt settled in the pit of Seunghoon's stomach when he heard Jinwoo's low breezy voice waft into his room.

 "Seunghoonie, it's me."

There was a pregnant pause as Jinwoo waited for Seunghoon to response.  The mat-hyung closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he he realized the stubborn younger man was going to remain silent. "Seunghoonie, may I come in?"

Seunghoon dragged his hands down his sullen face before massaging his aching temples.  He shut his eyes tight and exhaled. "Look Hyung, the last thing I need is a lecture right now."

Jinwoo applied a more persuasive tone as he drummed his fingers silently against the dark wood of the younger's door. "What If I promise not the lecture you?"

Seunghoon silently debated the idea as he walked over and placed his cardigan in the overflowing hamper.  He  _did_  need comfort, but the last things he wanted to see were Jinwoo's large, consoling deer eyes.  Yes, those eyes often brought him peace and support, as did their owner who was always there to lick his wounds.  However, a thin layer of envy laid beneath the warmth of Jinwoo's whole-hearted compassion that he blanketed Seunghoon with.  The older man just amplified his own inadequacies as a hyung.  Jinwoo was nearly as neglected as he was, yet he had enough self control to swallow his own misgivings of being left behind and replace them with happiness for dongsaengs' successes.  The mat-hyung used each rejection, each underestimation, each overlook, as a catalyst for self improvement.  It was both admirable and annoying.  Seunghoon startled out of his thoughts when he heard Jinwoo's concerned voice on the other side of the door.  

"Hoonie?"

The younger man flopped down on the side of his bed and bowed his head while he clasped his hands between his legs, making sure to not face the door.  Seunghoon bit his bottom lip and sighed deeply before finally responding to his patient hyung.  "Yeah, come in."  

The younger closed his eyes as soft trepidatious steps drew the older man closer.  Seunghoon tensed when his bed dipped as Jinwoo crawled onto the soft surface.  He was waiting with anxious breath for Jinwoo to break his promise and begin one of his speeches from his overflowing rolodex of gentle scoldings; his words both the diagnosis and the remedy.  Instead, the older man wordlessly wrapped his legs around his dongsaeng's waist while his arms coiled around his chest.  He was hugging Seunghoon completely from behind, his chin hooked onto the taller's shoulder.  

Familiar warmth flooded through Seunghoon as Jinwoo leaned his head against his neck, his soft hair tickling his bare skin.  He took a deep content breath before resting his head on Jinwoo's.  Seunghoon allowed himself to fully relax.  His lips spread in a thin, fragile smile when he thought about how ridiculous this would probably look to a third party as they snuggled in comfortable silence.  They truly were a koala and his tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for projecting my own feelings onto Jinwoo and Seunghoon lol. As the name implies, there will eventually be an explicit version of this story when I get around to it.


End file.
